


Synchrocity

by LadyAngelique



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Big Dick Barnes, Bottom Steve, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Steve, Pet Names, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sappy Feels, Sex Toys, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique
Summary: After a multitude of hardships, healing, loving, and planning--they’re finally here. Their impossible dream can finally come true…to start a family.





	Synchrocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts), [jaybird6232](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird6232/gifts).



> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!!!
> 
> Hello darlings! It's my first solo ABO!  
> Dedicated to my dear friends who helped me write and get through the road blocks! :)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my Stucky smut! Enjoy :D

After a multitude of hardships, healing, loving, and planning--they’re finally here. Their impossible dream can finally come true…to start a family. Both their cycles were not regular nor in-sync, resulting from their traumatized emotional states and biological changes. It took time for them to both come to terms with what had happened to them and who they had become now. But they learned that their love for each other remained unchanged, allowing them to renew their relationship, bond, and were properly married last spring.

Tonight, their rut and heat cycles were finally in sync. The prospect of seeing Steve round and full of his pups had Bucky vibrating with restless energy. Ever the caring Alpha, he had prepared the bedroom for all their needs, especially while he could still think clearly. He went through everything he had set up, making sure it was all perfect for the next few nights. There were plenty of clean sheets, pillows, blankets, toys and lube. He also brought a mini fridge of nutritious drinks and foods knowing their metabolisms would both burn through energy fast. For a romantic touch, there was low lighting to give a soft glow and mood with aromatic oils scenting the air. Finally, he had a trail of flower petals leading to the nest of soft pillows and blankets on the king-size bed. The sweet heat scent of his Omega and a soft knock on the door stopped Bucky in his tracks.

Steve had arrived after a full day of conference calls, tactical simulations, and dreaded paperwork. It was light work all things considered, but he had to make due in order to get the night off. He just managed to finish the last signature in time to get back to his room and slip into something special for the occasion with a silk robe to cover. Though they've done plenty as a couple and seen much in the army...Steve can still be shy when it comes to intimacy. Quickly opening the door, Steve gasps as he takes in the romantic setting and provisions, glowing in the soft lighting. Warmth blooms in the blonde’s chest, feeling love and security with all the work his mate put into their nest. The nervous tension instantly seeps out of Bucky as he sees Steve happily take in the room and exudes pleased Omega scent.

Looking into Bucky’s eyes and smiling lovingly, “Oh Bucky! This is so perfect! And all I brought was myself…”

Bucky preens at Steve’s praise, turning up his charm with his Brooklyn drawl, “Nothing wrong with that Babydoll. You’re all I need and I love taking care of my sweet Omega.”

“You spoil me too much Alpha, how could I ever make it up to you…” the blonde teases in a breathy voice, undoing the robe and revealing white lace lingerie set clinging to the super soldier’s curves and wafting Steve’s heat scent. The brunette’s eyes widened and dilated at the sight, his body quickly responded as blood rushed to his hardening cock in his tight black briefs, emitting a low rumble. The Alpha’s tan powerful figure was on full display, every defined ridge of thick muscles, faded scars and the gleaming metal left arm.

"Fuck Babydoll, don't you look so pretty and delicious… Wanna eat you up so badly, I can't stand it. C'mere Omega, let me get a good look at you," Bucky purrs in a low tone with a hint of a growl, making Steve stumble in his hurry to oblige.

Just a foot away, Bucky rounds the blonde, almost prowling with a lustful hunger in his grey-blue gaze. The blonde’s fair skin is dusted pink with heated blush, accentuating the white lace bra, panties and leggings clinging to his endowed features. Steve bites his lip as his Alpha’s earthy rut scent fills Steve’s nose, making him whimper and begin to soak his panties with slick. Bucky steps up behind his Omega, unable to keep his hands to himself any longer. The brunette instantly tucks into Steve’s neck while his mismatched hands wander over the pretty lingerie his Omega is wearing for him. Steve in turn arches against his Alpha’s hard thick body and sinks his hands into the soft brown locks, pulling his mate even closer. The skin contact makes both men shiver with arousal and ignites a burning need for more.

“Is this all for me Stevie? Showing off your full tits and ass in these little things ya call underwear?” Bucky teases as he tugs on a strap, letting go with a quick snap on Steve’s hip.

Yelping, Steve stutters back, “Oh! Y-yes! It’s all for you Buck, wanted to be pretty for ya Alpha…” Bucky growls in approval and rubs his scruffy cheeks against Steve’s baby smooth skin, leaving beard burn and his scent all over his mate. He gropes Steve's pec in his left hand while his right fondles the blonde’s trapped cock.

“Nnngh Stevie, you've always been pretty. Even when you were a little twink of a punk, you're my beautiful Omega. No matter what size ya are or what ya wear, you're mine, Babydoll,” he murmurs in the Omega’s neck, nipping and suckling their bond mark and presses his hips into Steve's plush ass cheeks.

Moaning and mind fogging with lust, Steve tugs on Bucky’s hair and grinds his ass on the throbbing large cock, dripping slick through his lace panties. “Ah Bucky! Fuck, I love you so much! Mnn please A-Alpha, want you so bad!” the Omega begs.

Bucky smirks and growls into Steve’s neck, “Hmm, getting needy there, Stevie? Want me to make you feel good?” Metal fingers rolls and pinches the rosy nipple protruding through the lace while his right hand slides up to cup Steve’s jaw. He turns the blonde’s face towards his, capturing cherry red lips in a slow sweet kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Steve turns in Bucky’s arms for a better angle, holding onto Bucky’s broad shoulders and chestnut hair. In this new position, Bucky’s hands slide down the along the sides of the Omega’s trim waist and around the back, grabbing hold of the jiggly sweet cheeks wrapped in lace.

Steve gasps against Bucky’s lips as the groping hands pull him forward, giving Bucky the chance to slide his tongue in, turning the kiss passionate and dirty. They moan and pant as Steve’s mouth is devoured, their tongues tangling and bodies grinding against each other. But they can’t make out in the middle of the room forever, there’s more to come for the rest of the evening. Bucky grunts as he lets go the pillowy cheeks and taps the back of his Omega’s creamy thighs, signaling a change in position. Steve mewls in consent and gracefully wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, resting his weight easily in his Alpha’s strong hold. Smirking, Bucky walks them to the bed easily and gently lowers them both, slowly pulling back the kiss with a teasing tug on Steve’s lip.

The sight below him was captivating and all they’ve done is make out like horny teenagers. Steve looks so debauched as he pants for breath, his golden hair mussed and glowing like a halo, and his skin flushing a dark pink along his ivory skin to his belly button. “Mnn Babydoll, look at you…Looks like I need to renew those marks on your flawless skin, hm? Gotta show everyone that only I get to have you, isn’t that right Stevie? My sexy Omega…” Bucky husks as he leans down and kisses down Steve’s neck, licking at their bond mark.

Steve whimpers as the bond mark sends tingling jolts of arousal through his body, squirming underneath Bucky as he produces more slick. “Ahn! A-Alpha! Mark me Bucky, I'm all yours!” Steve pants as he clutches the bedding, taking in Bucky's masculine aroma. The brunette smirked in response, nipping and licking his way down Steve’s collarbone and sternum. His hands move to his mate’s full tits, fondling and squeezing them in a pronounced cleavage.

“Oh Babydoll, dames are jealous of these perfect tits you have! They spill outta my hands and bounce so well when we fuck, ain't that right doll?” Bucky growls and licks the left nipple through the lace bra first, while his right hand flicks and circles the other. Steve whimpers and blushes at the different sensations on his sensitive nipples and Bucky’s choice of words.

“Bucky! They're not t-tits! They're pecs!” Steve exclaims in embarrassment, half-heartedly giving his mate a stern look.

Bucky chuckles in a lower baritone, “Nah doll, these are definitely tits…no pecs are this sensitive or big, jiggling whenever you run in your too small shirts.” He pulls the lace cup down and proceeds by nipping and sucking on the pert nipple, making the blonde moan and squirm, pressing his chest closer to Bucky. Bucky continues pulling a sorts of sweet sounds and gasps from the blonde as he abuses the nipple ‘til it's red and swollen. Satisfied, Bucky kisses his way across to the other nub and repeats the process over again.

By the time Bucky’s done with Steve's puffy red nipples, the blonde is on the edge of orgasm. To give his Omega some relief, Bucky swiftly unclasps and throws the lace bra off the side. “Hmm, you close Stevie? You're so wet Omega, leaking slick all over and down your thighs,” the Alpha teases as he kisses and nips down the plane of chiseled abs, hands following the sides of the tapered waist. By now, most of Steve’s front is covered in bites, blush, and beard burn.

When Bucky reaches the lace panties, he looks up at and checks in on his mate, “Wanna taste you Babydoll. I’m gonna help you get ready for me. Can I Stevie? I’ll make sure you fly to the moon and back by the time I get in you…” The Alpha kisses each hip bone and nuzzles the Omega’s throbbing cock trapped in the lace confines, waiting for Steve’s permission. The blonde man whimpers and nods his head, feeling so tense and close to popping.

“D-don’t stop Bucky! Please Alpha, I’m so close!!” Steve moans sweetly as he raises his hips in compliance and gently strokes Bucky’s chestnut locks. Bucky nuzzles into his mate’s hand, kissing the pulse point on the wrist. Metal and flesh fingers slides the soaked panties off, throwing them to the side. He gently takes hold of Steve’s hips and settles between the blonde’s legs, spreading his thighs to get the best view.

“Fuck Stevie Doll! You’re drenched! Gonna take care of your slicked needy hole,” Bucky growls as he dives in, sealing his mouth over Steve’s puckering hole and licking the dripping slick. Steve cries out and grabs hold of Bucky’s shoulders, not wanting to cause injury. Taking it as a sign to continue, the brunette starts swirling his tongue around the rim until it relaxes, gently prodding his tongue in. Bucky swirls and thrusts his tongue deep, setting a quick pace and drinks the sweet slick from the source. While fucking the blonde with his tongue, Bucky's hips grind on the bed, so aroused from his lovers moans and pleasure, but his Omega comes first. Steve writhes and moans from the onslaught, bucking his hips until Bucky snarls and pins them down with his metal arm.

Leaning back with a wet mess on his chin, Bucky looks up into Steve’s glassy blue eyes and grunts, “Cum on my tongue Stevie, want you to feel good my Omega, cum for me…” Bucky returns to eating Steve out more vigorously, sneaking his fingers in alongside his tongue. The Omega’s hole is so slick and ready from his heat, Bucky manages to get two fingers in, stretching and crooking them just so.

After a few deep strokes abusing his sweet spot, Steve orgasms and cries out “Ah AHn! B-Bucky ‘m gonna c-cum AHNN!” Arching tight with his head thrown back, the blonde shivers in ecstasy as his hole clenches and flutters around Bucky’s fingers. The Omega releases loads of slick and his cock shoots spunk up his abdomen and chest, marking himself with sticky fluids. Bucky growls in exaltation, sliding out his fingers and laps up the sweet slick as it floods his mouth, slurping and sucking the twitching hole. Losing all tension, Steve relaxes into the bed, feeling like he’s flying and weightless. Bucky eases off with languid kitten-licks when Steve’s soft moans turned into whimpers from sensitivity.

Rising onto his heels, Bucky wipes the remaining slick from his chin, licking the sweet mess off his hand as he takes in his sweet Omega. Steve looks gorgeous and glowing, smiling so sweet with blue glassy eyes looking at Bucky with awe and love. The Alpha rumbles with satisfaction, happy to provide and make his mate feel good, regardless of his aching need and want. Stevie’s happiness and well-being comes first, always.

“Hey there Babydoll, you still with me? You did so good for me Stevie, such a good Omega…Ya tasted so good Babydoll, savin’ all your sugar for me. Are you ready for more Stevie?” Bucky purrs as he crawls up the pliant blonde’s body and kisses his cheeks chastely, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s. Sometimes orgasms during heat make Steve float away for a bit and Bucky needs to ground him through cuddling and proximity. While Bucky cards his fingers through blonde hair, Steve tries to get his tongue working again, purring and nuzzling Bucky’s stubble jaw. Steve rubs comforting soft circles across the Alpha’s broad tan back and plays footsie with the thick muscled legs.

“Mmnn, thank you Alpha! I feel so good! I want you to feel good too...Want your knot Alpha, need you in me Bucky!” Steve begs as he kisses Bucky sweet and slow, down the scruffy neck and licking the matching bond mark. Bucky shivers as his bond mark also sends tingles of pleasure through his body.

“Alright Stevie, gonna take care of ya Sweetheart. Gonna knot my beautiful Omega, stuff ya full ‘til ya round with pups,” Bucky promises as he licks his lips and peels off his black briefs, flinging them to the pile of lace. Though roughly the same stature, Bucky has a more dominant presence, his bulk makes Steve feel safe as he loves being covered by him. The Alpha’s hard cock makes a wet slap on his dark trail of hair below his navel, curling up long and thick. It twitches and drips precum down the thick shaft to his heavy balls, keeping his arousal in check the whole evening. Bucky strokes himself a few times, groaning at the first touch that night and watches Steve with a hungry gaze. Steve never gets tired of seeing his mate bare, easily opening his legs for room and shows off his clenching dripping hole.

“Fuck Stevie, my sweet Omega, ya look so pretty showing off for me…” Bucky growls as he settles between Steve's thighs again, rubbing his throbbing cock through the mess of slick leaking out. The both moan at the tease and touch, reaching their limits before they succumb to instinctual need.

“Ahn! Bucky, please! N-need you in me Alpha! Stop your teasing!” Steve begs once more as the Alpha smirks fiercely. 

“As you wish Babydoll, gonna give you what you need my Omega,” Bucky coos as he starts pushing his cock forward, getting his tip in the blonde’s tight entrance. Steve arches and grounds his hips, moaning at the stretch of his Alpha’s cock. Bucky keeps sliding in slowly inch by inch, whispering sweet words as Steve pants and moans from being filled so full. 

“Ohh oh Bucky! Ah fuck!!! S-so thick Alpha!” Steve whimpers as they’re pressed flush with Bucky finally bottoming out and groaning at the tight squeeze in his cock. Steve is flush and panting, gripping the blankets as his legs lock around Bucky's hips.

“And you're so tight! Mnnph! But not for long Babydoll!” Bucky growls as he slowly slides out and back in, making sure Steve adjusts to the stretch and they can enjoy every delicious slow inch of each other. Steve’s pants and whimpers soon turn into purrs and moans, signaling the Alpha to pick up the pace. 

The room is soon filled by the heavy scent of super soldiers mating cycles, sweat, and sex. Their lewd sounds of their lovemaking bounces off the walls; skin slapping against skin, bodies sliding against each other, and squelching of slick from rough thrusts. Steve’s panting moans and whimpers are responded to by Bucky’s rumbling growls and groans. As their pace gets faster, the brunette adjusts his angle, hitching the blonde’s thighs further up and almost folding Steve in half. The Omega screams as his prostate is hit head on from his Alpha’s deeper thrusts.

“AHN ALPHA! T-there!! Keep going there Bucky!!” Steve cries out as he grips the sheets, bouncing on his Alpha’s thick cock thrusting so deep.

“Oh Babydoll, found your sweet spot? Mmm yeah Stevie, know you love it...love making you scream and cum all over my knot! Mnnph! Cum for me my Omega! Cum and I'll give you my knot Babydoll, pump you full til you carry my pups,” Bucky growls as he bends down, capturing Steve's red lips and slides a hand down to the leaking neglected cock, pumping it quickly in time with thrusts. Mewling into the kiss, Steve kisses back with feverish passion and breaks off as he gets closer to the edge.

“Yes ohh! I-I'm gonna c-cum!! Ahnn ahNN B-Bucky BUCKY AHNN HAAA ALPHAAAAAAA!!!” Steve shouts as he cums hard, hole fluttering tight on Bucky’s cock as it releases slick and his cock shooting spunk all over his own torso. Steve pants and moans through the rush of orgasm, body becoming warm and weightless as he floats in ecstasy.

“Oh Babydoll, that's it! So good for me Stevie, such a good Omega…” Bucky croons in the blonde’s ear as he slows his thrusting, licking his way down and nibbling on their bond mark. The mark sends sparks through Steve, helping him cut through his foggy mind to remind him what he wants. Grabbing hold of his Alpha’s back, Steve pulls Bucky closer and brings them nose to nose.

“B-Bucky! My love, p-please knot me Alpha! Wan’ta carry your pups Bucky,” Steve moans and thrusts down on Bucky's thick cock, weakly clenching his dripping hole. Bucky grunts and moans, bucking his hips in response and kissing Steve sweetly.

“Anything for you Stevie, always for you my Omega…” Bucky murmurs as his thrusts quicken again, feeling his knot starting to inflate and catch at Steve's rim. The blonde moans and rides his Alpha’s cock pistoning into him, feeling the sweet stretch of the inflating knot. 

“Love you Stevie, love you so much my Omega! Hahn fuck! Gonna knot you sweet thing! Ohh oh Stevie!!” Bucky moans and growls as he thrusts sloppily until his knot fully inflates, howling he's locked with his pliant Omega. Steve’s cock spurts little more spunk as he feels his hole stretched and full. Bucky kisses Steve deeply as his throbbing cock spurts loads of thick cum, grinding in sinuous rolls of the hips, making sure it takes. They kiss and hold each other close as Bucky continues to cum, filling up his Omega mate to the point of inflation. Steve moans as he feels his womb filling up with his love’s seed, stretching and expanding his tummy, sloshing as their hips roll and grind.

“Ohh oh Bucky, mnnnn ‘M so full Alpha!” Steve moans into Bucky's ear as he orgasms again from the stretch.  
Bucky leans back enough to see the blonde’s enlarged stomach, preening and petting the shape of it.

“Fuck Babydoll, you look gorgeous. Did so good for me Stevie, so good my Omega. We'll have pups in no time…” Bucky pants as his cock finished it's last spurts, holding Steve close and turning them on their sides, waiting for his knot to deflate. They cuddle and kiss, petting and rubbing circles on each other, basking in the afterglow. When Bucky's knot finally deflates, Steve whimpers as cum and slick leak out of his stretched hole. The Alpha acts quick as he gets Steve's plug toy and slides it in, stopping his cum from spilling out more. Then Bucky cleans up leftover mess on his Babydoll with a warm washcloth and gets him to drink some water.

“How do you feel Babydoll? You look stunning, so soft and round.” Bucky whispers in awe as he strokes Steve's round tummy, a sight he's only dreamed of. Steve hums and smiles, looking at Bucky with such love and adoration in his eyes.

“I feel amazing Buck, it feels right. I can't wait for the pups to come. They'll be little troublemakers if they're anything like us.” Steve chuckles and holds Bucky’s hands, giving them a squeeze.

Bucky chuckles warmly, “You bet your sweet ass they will be! They'll be the most stubborn punks and beautiful like you Babydoll.” Kissing Steve sweetly once more, Bucky leans over and pulls the blanket over them, enveloping Steve in his arms.

“Alright Stevie, let's get to sleep. We need our rest for the rest of our week. Goodnight my sweet Omega,” Bucky whispers as he kisses Steve's temple and tucks him into his neck, right at his scent gland. 

Steve sighs happily and begins to drift off to sleep. “Yes Bucky, goodnight my Alpha.”

They fall asleep, lulled by each other's heartbeat and dreams of a family to come.


End file.
